dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Parable Pieces
Parable Pieces are tokens or charms found throughout the Dark Parables game series that, once collected, enable the player to read the Parables that make up a large part of the lore surrounding these games. Parable Pieces were first seen in Rise of the Snow Queen, where they took on the appearance of photos in a cameo-like frame. The next game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters, turned the pieces into small snippets of an overall image, designed to look like enamel charms. This look continued on through Ballad of Rapunzel. These Parable Pieces act like regular inventory items in the sense that they are clearly seen and the cursor will turn into a hand when scrolled over them, indicating they can be picked up. However, they are not added to the inventory when clicked; they immediately get added to the Parable collection in the Detective's Journal. With the change in developers for The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide, Parable Pieces were combined with Cursed Objects, making them morphing objects that, when clicked on, would be collected and used to complete the Parables. Unlike Cursed Objects, Parable Pieces do not need to be "activated" and are available to be collected as soon as the area where they are located is encountered by the player. Rise of the Snow Queen Rise of the Snow Queen=Rise of the Snow Queen risepiece1.jpg|Misty Path risepiece2.jpg|Booth Riseofthesnowqueen.jpg|Upper Hall risepiece3.jpg|Apple Room risepiece4.jpg|Courtyard risepiece5.jpg|Jail |-|Mountain Beast=The Mountain Beast mbpiece1.jpg|Front Garden mbpiece2.jpg|Palace Entrance Themountainbeast.jpg|Library |-|Tale of Two Mirrors=Tale of The Two Mirrors Taleofthetwomirrors.jpg|Cave mirrorspiece3.jpg|Courtyard mirrorspiece1.jpg|Workshop mirrorspiece2.jpg|Treasure Room |-|Golden Child=The Golden Child Golden child portrait.jpg|Apple Room goldpiece1.jpg|Cage goldpiece2.jpg|Shrine |-|Snow Queen Tale=The Snow Queen Tale Thesnowqueentale.jpg|Jail Hansel and Gretel Witch and the Goddess=The Witch and the Goddess Moongoddesswitch.jpg|Campfire The Red Riding Hood Sisters First Red Riding Hood=The First Red Riding Hood Sister |-|Mist Kingdom=The Mist Kingdom Rrhsparable.jpg |-|Red Riding Hood Sisters=The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters |-|Moon Goddess=The Moon Goddess |-|Fallen Sister=The Fallen Sister The Boy Who Cried Wolf Mermaid's Tears=The Mermaid's Tears The Final Cinderella Final Cinderella=The Final Cinderella Godmotherparable.jpg|Balcony |-|Evil Godmother=The Evil Godmother |-|Geppetto and Pinocchio=Geppetto and Pinocchio |-|Handmaidens of the Goddess=Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess |-|Forbidden Grove=The Forbidden Grove Along with the regular parables, there is also a set of Cinderella Parables. The Parable Pieces for these are various articles of clothing. Ella Blom=Ella Blom, The First Cinderella |-|Agnes Koch=Agnes Koch, The Princess and the Frog Prince Cinderellaclothing.jpg|Balcony |-|Shan Mao=Shan Mao, The Cursed Princess |-|Bianca Pace=Bianca Pace, The Girl in the Tower The Oriental Cinderella Tale of the Spider Witches=The Tale of the Spider Witches Jack and the Sky Kingdom Rumpelstiltskin=Rumpelstiltskin |-|Three Sons=The Three Sons |-|Mercenary King=The Mercenary King of the Sky Kingdom |-|Jack and the Beanstalk=Jack and the Beanstalk |-|Adventures of Emma=The Adventures of Lady Emma Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Adventures of Tom Thumb=The Adventures of Tom Thumb |-|What's in an Imp's Name?=What's in an Imp's Name? Ballad of Rapunzel Rapunzel=Rapunzel |-|Goddess Flora=The Goddess Flora |-|Sisters of Dark and Light=The Sisters of Dark and Light |-|Snow Princess and Fire Prince=The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince |-|Three Artifacts=The Three Artifacts of Floralia The Thumbelina Curse Thumbelina=Thumbelina |-|Wonderful Wizard of Oz=The Wonderful Wizard of Oz The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Course of True Love=The Course of True Love |-|Follow One's Heart=To Follow One's Heart |-|Red Riding Hood Sister=Red Riding Hood's Sister |-|King's Folly=A King's Folly |-|Sea Goddess=The Wrath of a Sea Goddess Trusty John and King Bluebeard Jealous King=The Jealous King Queen of Sands Not yet released.